The War Of Unity
by Super kotlc fan
Summary: A war is coming and a fangirl is determined to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

The avengers were having a relatively normal day. They had gotten over the whole Ultronthing andeverything was back to normal. They were having a good day until a personfell out of the sky. Well, more like dropped, cause the person landed  
perfectly without her hood ever leaving her head. Everyone jumped up, alarmed. The person looked up, revealing a relatively young girl with silver hair and glowing blue eyes and porcelain skin.  
"Avengers," she said in a musical and powerful voice. "There is a war coming. The War of Unity."  
"A war?" Tony asked and the girl rolled her eyes.  
"Yes," she responded, sounding a bit irritated. "I literately just said that, did you not hear me? Gah, you ruined my entrance!"  
Now the Avengers were confused.  
"Alright, guys, I really need you to listen to me. There really is a war coming, and it's not going to be pretty. Thanos is coming, and he's planning to eliminate all the heroes in all the universes and he wants to unite all the villains. So I'm gatheringa  
group of people. A group of heroes to fight him and win this war. Thanos is powerful and he wields the infinity stones. That makes him the most powerful being in the universe other than God, but he's out to solve his family problems. I mean, Thanos  
looks like a giant, purple grape but he's powerful.I'm gathering heroes from different fandoms to defeat him. So are you guys in?"  
The Avengers processes that information.  
"I'm in," Tony said. "If I get a chance to fight an evil grape, I'm in. But aren't you a little young to be doing this?"  
"Do you prefer this?" She asked, and transformed into an older version of herself.  
"How did you do that?" Clint asked.  
"I'm a fangirl. Anything' possible," she replied, morphing back. "Besides, people are less likely to try and kill a young girl. But I'll ask again. Are all of you guys in?"  
They nodded.  
"Great. Now let's get recruiting."  
The girl rolled her shoulders and then paused.  
"By the way, the name's Amantha."  
Brilliant silver wings sprouted from her back and violet flames burst from her hands. Amantha leaped into the air and straight into a swirling portal.  
"Go find Peter Parker!" came her voice before the portal closed.  
"That is one hell of a girl," Tony said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer Morningstar was in his penthouse when a portal opened in the ceiling a figurewith wings dropped out of it. The person was shrouded in shadows.  
"What, are you an angel sent to bother me? If so, go away," Lucifer said.  
"I'm no angel," the figure said, shadows evaporating to reveal a surprisingly young teenagegirl. "I'm Amantha, and I'm here to ask for your help. There's a war coming, and i can't fight it alone. So will you help me?"  
The girl offered him a small smile.  
"It's your time toshine, Lightbringer."

The legends walked back onto the wave rider from another mission. There was a girl there, waiting for them. Sara was immediately alert.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm Amantha. Nice to finallymeet you, Captain Lance," Amantha said, giving them a lopsided smile.  
"What do you mean?" Sara asked. "Rip is Captain."  
"Right now, yes. But not in the future. I take it Firestorm is still here? You guys haven't met Nate yet?"  
"Who's-" Ray tried to ask but was cut off by Amantha grinning at Leo.  
"Hey Leo!" She said excitedly. "Oh my gods, I just wanted to say, I totally ship ColdRay. Not with this Ray, of course but with the other Ray. You and your boyfriend are so cute together. Well, the you from Earth X, that is- ugh, this is so confusing,  
you know what, I give up. I'm just going to tell you why I'm here. There's a war coming, and I need you help."

Constantine was studying the scrying map when a familiarvoice behind him made him turn around.  
"Hey Constantine!" Amantha greetedhappily.  
"Ama," he greeted with a grin. "Care for a drink?"  
"You know I'm underage," she reprimanded.  
"Since when has that ever stopped you?"  
Amantha shook her headand accepted a cup.  
"So why are you here?" Constantine asked.  
"Well, there's this giant evil purple grape that happens to have the infinity stones and is trying to take over the universe."  
Constantine shrugged.  
"Sounds like fun."  
"So you in?"  
"Sure." 


	3. Chapter 3

Amanthastood in the shadows, watching the scene fold out with amusement. Magnus was confused, Luke was staring at his hand, and Raphael was facedown, unconscious on the table. Meliorn looked upon them with distaste and was about to make a comment  
when a blade suddenly protruded from his chest. Magnus blinked with surprise as Meliorn slid down, dead. A familiargirl with silver eyes frowned.

"Well," she said. "It ain't a love octagon no more."

A snap of two fingers was all it took to get them to Idris. Magnus collapsed on the ground, confused and still drugged.

"What's going on?" He slurred.

Luke was still examining his hand and Raphael- well you know how he is.

"What the hell?" Robert Lightwood's voice called out, angry.

Another snap and everyone neededwas present in Robert's living room. Sebastian spun around in shock and got a silver blade to the chest from Amantha.

"Goddammit!" She exclaimed. "Wrong blade."

Pulling the silver blade out, she stabbed a blade made of pure fire into his chest and he crumbled into ashes.

"Yeah that's right!" She yelled. "Go rot in purgatory, you fecking eedget! That was for killing Raphael!"

"Raphael is dead?" Simon asked, coming out of his stupor, looking horrified.

"Oh no honey, he's fine, but he wouldn't have been if I hadn't intervened." Amantha frowned. "Jeez, Isounded like a fury."

"Who are you?" Isabelle demanded as Alec rushed over to Magnus, who was staring at the ashes on the ground, a puzzled look on his face. Simon walked over to Raphael's crumpled form hesitantly.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you all, I'm Amantha. And I kind of need your help with a war. No need to worry about this war, I've taken care of it already."

"What do you mean you've taken care of this war already?" Alec asked, confused.

"No need to worry about this topic, Alec, you just focused on your boyfriend. I've taken away the effects, so he should be good now."

As if on cue, Magnus blinked and tripped over Alec, dragging him down to the floor with a groan. Raphael let out a moan of pain that he would've never let escape his lips if fully consious, and slowly opened his eyes to see Simon staring down at him,  
worried.

"Anyways, people, let's talk war."

...

"Rip," a voice called. The legends stopped their activities. Rip turned to see a teenage girl.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Rip, this isn't real," she said. "Concentrate Rip, this isn't real."

His surroundings started to ripple and fade until they were alone.

"What- what is this? Who are you?" Rip asked, alarmed.

"Rip, we need you," she said softly, taking small steps towards him. "You job isn't done yet. You're a legend, remember? And legends don't die. We need your help. Just one more mission and I'll send you back here."

Rip swallowed.

"Please," she begged. "But you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm just asking for your help. It's your choice."

Rip sighed and nodded.

...

"Gabriel."

Gabriel's eyes shot open in the dark. He looked around, sitting up.

"Gabriel," the voice said again.

A figure stepped towards in, dressed in a black hood. The person threw it back, revealing a stunning girl.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked, stepping away from her.

"I'm Amantha. I'm here for your help."

"I already helped the Winchesters. Look where that got me."

Amantha didn't reveal anything on her face.

"I know. I get it, but we're all in trouble. A war is coming and we need to gather an army. Besides, Iknow you miss Sam."

She smiled slyly at him, making his face heat up.

"I can't fight it cause I'm not allowed to. But I can bring people back from the dead and unite the fandoms. After the war, if you still want to come back, I'll send you back here. So what do you say?"

...

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted as Michael stabbed Gabriel. Michael suddenly exploded in a white light. An attractive girl stepped forward.

"Team Free Will," she called out. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" Dean asked, standing protectively in front of Sam.

"I'm Amantha. I need your help in fighting a war. Now, I know you guys are tired of all this, but after this, I'll make sure you guys get the rest you deserve. I've gathered an army. You will be safe."

Dean, Sam, and Cas looked at each other and nodded.

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

All the fandoms were suddenly teleported to a large room with a ping pong table and chairs around it. A centaur and some other kids were there as well as the deceased that had been brought back to life. Two of themwere spraying each other with silly  
/stringbut stopped when they saw the new comers. They grinned sheepishly.

"What the-" Mick said, aiming his fire gun at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Oooh, is that a-" Travis started.

"Fire gun?" Connor finished.

"Cool!" They both shouted.

Amantha laughed from behind them and walked to thefront.

"Hey Sammy," she called. "Notice anyone familiar?"

Sam froze when he spotted Gabriel.

"Gabriel?" He whispered.

"Miss me, Samsquatch?" He joked but was cut off by Sam punching him in the face, knocking him backwards.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gabriel muttered, nursing his jaw.

Sam pulled him in tight, knocking the air out of him. Gabriel groaned. He clapped Sam's back a few times and gasped out,

"Yeah, yeah, Sammy I can't breathe."

Sam let go, embarrassed. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Really, Sammy?" He teased.

"Well it's not like you and Cas are much better anyways," Sam shot back, causing Dean to splutter.

"Alright, break it up, guys," Amantha said. "Go my God, you guys are so-"

Amantha stopped all of a sudden.

"Oh God, I forgot God."

Dean groaned.

"You know what?" He said. "Let's just leave the big guy upstairs out of this, alright?"

"No!" Amantha shouted. "How could I forget God? And all the angels! And the king of hell!"

She shouted in frustration and disappeared.

"Leave the angels out of this too," Dean called after her. "They're all dicks."

The shadowhunters turned to him in surprise.

"Why would you say that?" Alec said.

"Cause I've met more than a few, and they were all dicks," Dean replied.

Sam shrugged in agreement.

"Uh, archangel here," Gabriel cut in. Clary and Alec's eyes widened.

"Before you ask, archangels are all horrible as well," Dean said.

"Hey!" Gabriel protested. "I mean, I agree with Lucifer and Michael, since big bro tried to kill me, but I'm not that bad."

"So you are an archangel?" Thor suddenly asked.

Dean squinted at him.

"Hey Sammy, does he look a bit familiar?"

"Not really," Sam said.

"Oh my God," a new voice said. Everyone one turned to see a man in a red suit with some new comers.

"That's Thor," a guy with long hair with a drink said.

He took a sip and winced.

"Trigeminal headache?" Amantha and a woman said at the exact same time.

"Who are they?" Sara Lance asked.

"Alright, guys," Amantha yelled, quieting them down. "Everyone meet the Flash, Caitlin, Vibe, Dr. Wells, Iris, God,and Amara, who is God's sister."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone blinked in surprise.

"I need to adress a veryimportant issue right now!" Amantha shouted even though no one was speaking. "So, as you all know, there are love triangles and otp's."

All the fandoms frowned in confusion.

"What's that gotta do with anything?" Simon asked.

Amantha chuckled.

"Funny it should be you that asks that, Simon," she said. "Alright, everyone you all have love triangles, but meet the, take a deep breath, Simon-Raphael-Isabelle-Meliorn-Maia-Maureen-Jace-Clary love octagon. Oh, and also meet Malec."

All the characters stared at her.

"It's also funny because Simon liked Clary and is dating two girls at once- Maia and Isabelle- and there was this girl that liked him and I'm pretty sure her name is Maureen but I don't care so don't even bother to correct me. Oh and he and Raphael  
totally

have chemistry."

Amantha suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh man, if only you could meet the actors. Even I can't do that, though. I mean, David is sodifferent from Raphael that it's like he's Misha Collins and Cas. David can sing really well, and Misha- well he's Misha. And I'm gonna stop rambling

now. I'll introduce everyone then."

"How do you even know all this?" Chuck asked.

"Oh I'm obsessed with you all and I don't have a life," Amantha answered. "But anyways, everyone meet the Shadowhunter fandom. This is Simon "I don't remember you saying that" Lewis. Isabelle "nothing less than seven inches" Lightwood. Alec "I thought  
/you were three hundred years old" Lightwood. Magnus "I'm banned from Peru" Bane. Raphael "I just got this Jacket" Santiago. Meliorn-I don't know his last name or if he even has one. Maia, who is a werewolf. Clary Fray. Jace "I'm naturally blond"  
/and doesn't really have a last name. I mean, I'm not even sure anymore because at first it was Wayland, then it was Morgenstern, and now it's Herondale. Oh and Camille is somewhere, I honestlydon't remember. I've been obsessing over Saphael

and Malec too much. And I've got something to give to Simon. Think of it as a gift, if you will."

She clicked something on an iPad and handed earbuds to Simon.

"Who do you hear?" She asked him.

Simon's eyes widened.

"Hold on," he said. "Is that...?"

"Yep."

"You're kidding me, right?"

" ?" She demanded. "I knew you'd like it. Now let's introduce Team Free Will."


End file.
